<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fool's lament by silhouette (thiefless)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294220">the fool's lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/silhouette'>silhouette (thiefless)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Regret, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/silhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Later</em>, he vowed, unable to resist pressing a tender kiss to Peter's cheek. </p><p>–only later would never come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fool's lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just some angst because I'm in that kind of mood. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony saw him again in the wake of a rampage: all bright and shiny and glorious like the sun. Peter was speaking, rambling, but Tony wasn't listening – his eyes soaking up the way Peter's face lit up as he recounted his version of events. Until Tony, ignoring the blood and dust that caked his skin and armour, threw his arms around Peter, laying a possessive hand on his back and just breathing in the smell of him, the feel of him, the depression of his body against the suit.</p><p>(He was cruelly reminded of the last time Peter was in his arms. Tony tightened his protective hold.)</p><p>The chant of his brain – <em>tell him tell him <strong>tell him</strong></em> – engulfed him even as Tony curled a rough, bloody hand in Peter's hair and clutched at his body, pressing it incessantly against his own; close enough to feel every hard plane of the Iron Spider against the Iron Man suit. </p><p>But Tony <em>couldn't</em>. Not like this. Not in the middle of the battle of a lifetime – so hauntingly reminiscent of the little duels in the <em>Star Wars</em> films Peter loved so much. Peter deserved more than to be relegated to a half-assed, jumbled-up confession in the throng of blood and war.</p><p>No. When Tony finally professed his love to the one person he couldn't live without, he wanted to do it right. Once they got through this – and they would, because Tony didn't know what he would do if they didn't – they would have all the time in the world.</p><p><em>Later</em>, he vowed, unable to resist pressing a tender kiss to Peter's cheek. </p><p>–only later would never come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you guys thought of it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>